Waited For You At The Edge
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Oliver le hace una visita a Tommy en la madrugada. Traducción autorizada por MadScribbles. Gen.


Traducción autorizada por **MadScribbles**

**Resumen: **Oliver le hace una visita a Tommy en la madrugada.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de MadScribbles, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Waited For You At The Edge**

* * *

Oliver no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando se encontró parado frente a la puerta de Tommy, sus dedos todavía rojos por como los había restregado después de haber terminado su trabajo por la noche. No había querido venir a la casa de Tommy con sangre fresca en las manos y mentiras atragantándole hasta sentir que podría ahogarse después de todo. Y sin embargo…

—¿Oliver? —Tommy abrió la puerta vestido con nada más que pantalones de dormir negros y el cabello más desgreñado que Oliver había visto jamás. Estaba entrecerrando los ojos como si no tuviera sus lentes de contacto puestos, y Oliver casi se volteó para salir corriendo, pero Tommy era la única persona de la que nunca había necesitado correr, y no comenzaría ahora.

—¿Qué pasa, colega?

—No podía dormir. —Aun si no era completamente cierto, tampoco era una mentira. Vaya consolación—. Pensé en salir a caminar un rato. ¿Tienes compañía?

Tommy sacudió la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Oliver entrara al apartamento. —Cuidado con Arthur. Está enfurruñado en algún lugar de aquí.

—¿Todavía tienes a ese gato estúpido?

Tommy resopló. —Ese gato estúpido ha logrado sobrevivir a ti más de una vez, así que debe estar haciendo algo bien.

Oliver se encogió de hombros. Tommy tenía un punto.

—Siéntate. Iré por algo de comer. ¿Quieres?

Oliver realmente no tenía hambre, no después de las cosas que había hecho esa noche, pero su estómago no parecía tener los mismos escrúpulos y eligió ese momento para dar su opinión.

—Lo que sea que tengas está bien.

—Pastel. Siempre pastel —dijo Tommy mientras entraba a la cocina—. Siéntate en el sofá. Comeremos en la mesita de café y jugaremos _Madden '13_ en el PS3, si quieres. Incluso te dejaré ser Tebow. ¡Él es el mejor!

Oliver resopló y se aseguró de elegir a Peyton Manning a espaldas de Tommy mientras este preparaba el juego.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa, hombre? Sé que no arrastraste tu trasero hasta aquí a las dos de la madrugada sólo para jugar video juegos y comer pastel.

Los platos sucios y las botellas vacías de cerveza habían sido puestos a un lado, los controladores del video juego olvidados en el piso. Arthur, el gato, estaba acurrucado en el espacio entre sus piernas, ronroneando con gusto en su sueño. La única luz en la habitación proveniente de la pantalla azul de la televisión. Era suficiente que Oliver pudiese ver la mirada en los ojos de Tommy. Se había familiarizado con lo que él llamaba la mirada de "sé que estás mintiendo". Dolía verla viniendo de Tommy, así que apartó su mirada.

Tommy siempre era más intuitivo de lo que los demás creían.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Tommy?

Tommy le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo. —¿Disculpa?

—No importa lo mucho que lo intente, no puedo descifrarte. Desde que volví todos han querido algo de mí. Mamá quiere que crezca y tome el mando de la compañía. No sé lo que quiere Thea porque un segundo quiere algo y al otro no. Tú sabes todo sobre Laurel y, demonios, hasta Diggle quiere que sea mejor de lo que soy y él ni siquiera me _conocía _antes de la isla. Pero tú…

—Yo sólo quiero que estés bien.

—Yo…—Ello le bajó los humos a Oliver—. ¿Qué?

—Has sido mi mejor amigo toda mi vida, Oliver. Lo que sea que seas ahora no cambia eso. Nada de lo que hayas hecho ha cambiado eso y nunca lo hará. Si quiero algo de ti, es sólo que estés bien.

—No sé si pueda estarlo de nuevo, Tommy.

En ese momento, Tommy odiaba la condenada isla mucho más de lo que había odiado algo o a alguien en toda su vida. La odiaba tanto que, dada la oportunidad, la haría explotar para acabar con su maldita existencia o la quemaría hasta que no quedara más nada que polvo y cenizas.

No porque Oliver era diferente, sino porque había sido lastimado, estaba sufriendo, y no había nada que Tomm pudiese hacer para mejorar eso. No parecía justo. No _era _justo después de todas las veces que Oliver le había ayudado a _recomponerse._

—Siento no poder arreglarlo, Oliver.

—No. No, no, no. Tommy, no estoy pidiendo que lo arregles. Yo sólo…—Oliver soltó un suspiro de frustración—. Sólo sigue siendo mi amigo, ¿de acuerdo? He perdido tanto, mucho por mi propia culpa, pero no podría soportar si te pierdo a ti también.

—No iré a ningún lado, hombre. —Tommy empujó su hombro suavemente contra el de Oliver—. No importa qué.

—Gracias —dijo Oliver, mirándole por un largo segundo—. Sabes, no eres tan imbécil como quieres que las personas crean.

La pesadez del momento desapareció. Tommy rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, no le digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Arruinarás mi reputación. —Levantándose, agarró la mano de Oliver, apretando con fuerza, y siendo correspondido con la misma fuerza—. Vamos, Queen. Te ves horrible. Vamos a dormir un poco.

* * *

Tommy encontró a Diggle justo donde pensó que lo haría, parado en calma a un lado de la puerta de su apartamento.

Pasándole al hombre la taza de café colombiano que acababa de hacer sólo por si acaso, Tommy dijo—: ¿Te quedarás aquí toda la noche? Tengo una habitación extra.

—Estoy bien aquí, señor. —Diggle olfateó recelosamente el café antes de tomar un sorbo, emitiendo un sonido de sorpresa antes de tomar otro trago más profundo.

—¿No te agrado mucho, cierto?

Diggle se encogió de hombros. —No importa si me agrada o no. Le agrada al Sr. Queen, y eso es suficiente para mí. Hablando de… ¿Dónde está el Sr. Queen?

—Durmiendo.

—¿Durmiendo, eh? Por fin. —Diggle sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa genuina que Tommy había visto en la cara del hombre—. Gracias por el café, Sr. Merlyn. Disfrute el resto de la noche, señor.

—Igualmente, Diggle.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
